


You're Still in my Head, Forever Stuck

by CosmoKid



Series: Just Like Animals [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: Rationally, Stiles knows that at some point, he and Derek are going to have a conversation about thething.The whole being ridiculously possessive over Stilesthing. The whole growling when Isaac touches Stiles or gets remotely near Stilesthing. The whole constantly touching Stilesthing. The whole scent marking Stilesthing. The whole bearing teeth at any minor threat to Stilesthing. The whole fussing over Stilesthing. The whole straight up marking Stilesthing. The whole Derek HalekissingStilesthing.They really need to talk about thisthing.





	You're Still in my Head, Forever Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> well, i felt like writing so i wrote more in this verse

Rationally, Stiles knows that at some point, he and Derek are going to have to have a conversation about the _thing._

The whole being ridiculously possessive over Stiles _thing_. The whole growling when Isaac touches Stiles or gets remotely near Stiles _thing_. The whole constantly touching Stiles _thing_. The whole scent marking Stiles _thing_. The whole bearing teeth at any minor threat to Stiles _thing_. The whole fussing over Stiles _thing_. The whole straight up marking Stiles _thing_. The whole Derek Hale _kissing_ Stiles _thing._

They really need to talk about this _thing._

He doubts they will talk about the thing anytime soon and Google isn’t really helping in any way. He clears his history four times after searching it. Turns out fanfictions are super graphic and very detailed yet still not much help.

So he’s stuck with what little knowledge he currently has and what little he can figure out for himself. One of which is that Derek considers him his which he’s still not sure how to feel about. On one hand, he’s a little offended. He’s not property or something to be owned and he’d certainly like a choice in this whole thing. But there’s a small part of him that it excites, this tiny part that yearns to be Derek’s and that part is almost always in control when he’s with Derek. His current way to resolve is to say that Derek is also his.

Other than that whole thing, he also knows that Derek can tell when he’s in danger somehow which he supposes must be infuriating for Derek considering how often he’s in dangerous situations, that Derek and Isaac both consider him pack, that Isaac defers to him naturally which is a whole other can of worms and that Derek wants to kiss him like all of the time. It’s not much and it’s not very helpful.

(He’s not complaining about that last one though.)

Honestly, it’s really confusing. He’s spent the majority of his life crushing on Lydia Martin in all of her strawberry blonde beauty, and now all he wants to do is kiss Derek all of the time amongst other things. He hasn’t even really come to terms with being bisexual and now all he can think of when he jerks off is Derek freaking Hale.

And he knows that Derek knows. Derek gives him this look every time he sniffs the air in Stiles’ bedroom and looks at him, glancing down. He raises one eyebrow and smirks at Stiles like he magically knows every single detail of Stiles’ jerking off fantasy. He knows it all. He knows that Stiles was just imagining being bent over the kitchen counter by Derek and being fucked by him. He looks at Stiles like he knows what Stiles was imagining him saying and what Stiles was imagining saying in the fantasy and that is a terrifying thought.

It’s very stressful.

He doesn’t even understand it. He knows that Derek Hale is a very attractive man because he has eyes and they work, but he hasn’t even thought of fucking Lydia Martin while jerking off before. He has a general rule of not thinking of anyone he actually knows in that much detail while jerking off. It’s normally Princess Leia or maybe Idris Elba.

And _not_ Derek Hale.

At least, not being fucked by Derek Hale. He’d be lying if he hadn’t thought of Derek while jerking off because it’s Derek freaking Hale. The guy looks like he was sculpted by the Gods in order to lure virgins to the middle of the woods to sacrifice them to Zeus after fucking them. Derek is a very beautiful man. 

Isaac doesn’t get it either. All Isaac knows is that he feels like he should submit to Stiles if he ever gives an order and that he should protect him. Stiles has quizzed him on it thoroughly and all he gets is more of Isaac calling him Mom as a joke.

This whole thing would be a whole lot easier if Derek would just talk to him. 

Instead, Derek seems content with kissing Stiles and invading his personal space. It’s been three days since the whole police station incident and Stiles has seen more of Derek in that time than he has in his own Dad, who, to his credit, does have his hands full right now with work. And Derek is just always in Stiles’ room or Stiles is always at the abandoned train depot with him and Isaac. 

They canceled school on the Friday due to the town-wide curfew since the whole fugitive who may have ripped a car door off and brutally killed someone on the run thing. Said fugitive is mostly just hiding out, playing video games, learning how to werewolf and eating takeout. Isaac’s just a big softie really. 

He and Scott haven’t had time to talk much or talk outside of texts which is just fine with Stiles. Sooner or later, he’ll have to explain the _thing_ to Scott and if it has to be later because Scott’s sneaking around with Allison or whatever, he really doesn’t mind.

Someone needs to explain the _thing_ to _Stiles._

And that brings him back to Derek who is currently lying on the bed beside Stiles with his arm wrapped tightly around Stiles’ shoulders. It’s nice and Derek is very warm and Stiles is very confused.

“Hey Der,” he says quietly, shutting up the part of his brain that wonders when he became close enough with _Derek Hale_ over the last _three days_ to refer him by a nickname. He pokes at Derek who doesn’t reply or react really, but he knows he has Derek’s attention. One eyebrow quirks up the slightest bit. “Can you like explain this whole thing to me, please?”

“What thing?” Derek grumbles, the words vibrating against Stiles’ chest.

He rolls his eyes and looks at Derek who just raises his eyebrows questioningly. With a sigh, he motions at the two of them. “ _This._ This whole you kissing me thing and the knowing I’m in trouble thing and the miraculously thinking I’m attractive thing and just this _thing._ Why? What? How? When? What are we?”

There are a few beats of silence before Derek lets out a heavy sigh. He presses his lips into a line and pushes himself up to a sitting position. Stiles shivers unknowingly at the loss of Derek’s arm around his shoulders. 

“You _are_ attractive,” Derek says stubbornly and Stiles just fixes him with a plain look. Not only is he wrong, he’s also not answering the question. Derek motions for him to sit up next to him which he does although he does roll his eyes as Derek wraps his arm back around his shoulders. He also automatically leans into Derek without even thinking about it.

“Mates,” Derek says in a quiet voice after a few moments of silence, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Stiles’ head.

“Mates? Like actual soulmates? Like weird destiny thing mates? Like weird werewolf magic mates? Like fanfiction mates with a whole lot of super sex? That kind of thing?” he asks before his brain to mouth filter kicks in and he shuts himself up.

Derek just snorts and nips at the exposed skin on Stiles’ throat. He seems to do that a lot and Stiles isn’t complaining. He’s assuming it’s another part of Derek’s weird urge to mark Stiles like the whole scent marking thing.

“Yes, Stiles, mates,” he affirms, right in Stiles’ ear. It makes him shudder. “It’s not like it is in the movies. It’s not the whole there’s no one else or whatever or the magically falling in love at first sight. It’s just… every born wolf has a number of people they’re compatible with and there’s a pull towards them. Some of the pulls are stronger than others. You’re one of the stronger ones.”

One thing Stiles has learned from spending time with Derek is that he can actually talk for longer than five seconds at a time and that when he does, it’s nice.

“I can’t believe you just called me strong,” he grins and Derek just nips particularly harshly at the skin just above his pulse. He yelps at it and Derek makes a sound that’s somewhere in between a purr and a growl.

“Shut up, Stiles,” he mumbles, but his voice takes a fond tone. “Mates aren’t set in stone. You can, you can date other people or whatever. I just have this urge to protect you and keep you near and kiss you.”

“And here I thought you liked me for my charming personality,” Stiles grins, trying not to dwell on Derek’s words. He supposes that it all makes sense and it is nice to know that he does have a choice in it, but he doesn’t want to date other people. He just wants to date Derek and only Derek.

Fucking hell.

“Your personality certainly helps. As does your mouth,” Derek says and punctuates it by gently touching Stiles’ lips with his free hand. With a little bit of hesitation, he swipes the pad of his thumb against his bottom lip. Stiles has absolutely no explanation for why it’s so hot, but he squirms under the touch. “Your Netflix subscription is helpful too.”

Derek motions to the TV where the first X-men movie is playing in the background and Stiles lets out a shocked laugh.

“You, you made a joke!” he says incredulously when Derek withdraws his hand from his mouth. “You’re actually capable of making jokes. Derek Hale can actually make a joke. Oh my god, tell the world, put it in the papers. Derek Hale makes jokes.”

The werewolf in question huffs out an exasperated sigh, but his grip on Stiles’ shoulders tightens. He can tell that Derek is encouraging him to curl into him which he does gladly. Derek is very warm and Stiles feels safe in his arms.

He smiles softly into his chest. “You know, I could get used to this mates thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
>  
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/)


End file.
